A Costume a Day, makes you Gay
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: What will happen if the first unit leader had a weird hobby for clothes and every time they had to go on a mission they have to wear the same clothes theme as their leader! Every story is not related from the previous chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this! I don't have anything better to do so sorry in advance if I messed up the GEB outfits XD**

**Ooh! And the protagonist here is different from my previous fanfic **_**How do you cure love sickness?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own GEB. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Hey, what should be the theme for today's mission?" the first unit leader asked while looking inside the closet.

"Is this the emergency meeting you're talking about?" Soma face palmed.

She turned to him and show off her troll smile.

"I'm leaving." Droplets of water formed in Soma's forehead and he started to take a step backwards.

"Oooh! I know!" she exclaimed as she pulled out something from her closet.

Soma immediately turns towards the door but Kota got in the way. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Move aside." Soma glared at him but had this worried look.

"No, can't do that." Kota grinned.

"Soma~!" his leader called in a sing song voice with a rape face.

He slowly looked behind him and gulped.

"Are you really sure about this leader? Isn't this embarrassing?" Alisa commented while examining the dress.

"I think so, too. This is kind of…" Sakuya muttered.

"It won't be embarrassing if all of us wear this." She replied pinning Soma down on the floor. "Kota! Get that Satan costume!"

Kota rushed through the closet and search for it. He was completely confused from all the costumes inside and couldn't find the one he was looking for.

"Hurry!" he heard her cried.

"W-wait! I'm still looking!" he replied. "Where the hell did you put that costume?! I can't find it here!"

"Switch with me! I'll look for it!" she called out.

He hurried back and switched places with her.

"Now, hold him tight and don't let him run…" she said walking towards the closet but then turned around once again. "…or else I'll make you walk naked around the Den."

Kota gulped at this and pinned Soma down with all his might. When the leader says something, it is absolute and no one can stop her unless she changes her mind. That's how cruel she is. And she even called it Art.

"Hey! Help me up!" Soma demanded when he saw Sakuya staring poorly at him.

"Sorry, Soma." Sakuya apologetically smiled at him.

"You'll pay for this." He cursed.

"Yeah, yeah, you already said that countless of times but still let yourself pinned down." Kota said then smiled teasingly. "Or do you actually like this kind of treatment? I never thought you're an M, So~Ma." Emphasizing the _m_.

"Get the hell off of me, damn brat!" he complained, getting up with full strength and successfully got away from Kota.

He glared at him and clicked his tongue. Kota tried to capture him again but he dodged it and hurriedly got out of the door.

"KOTA! I thought I told you not to let him go?!" their leader cried at the same time found what she was looking for.

She clicked her tongue and run out of the room holding the piece of clothing while ordering Kota to come with her to capture Soma. The two girls who was left behind sighed and took a peeked outside. They saw Kota and their leader, again, pinned Soma down right in front of the elevator.

"Shall we help, Soma?" Alisa asked.

"Should we? I think he's enjoying this." Sakuya mused.

"Really?" Alisa looked at the older woman beside her and wondered what she meant. Sakuya had a sly smirk on her face.

"So anyways, Sakuya, would you really wear the cupid outfit?"

It was Sakuya's turn to look at her. She was silent for a moment.

"We should go and help Soma." Sakuya responded avoiding her gazed.

She followed behind her. At this moment, Kota and the leader, were undressing Soma on the upper part and forcedly replaced the Satan outfit.

The two girls laughed watching Soma all flustered sitting on the floor, face palming.

"Looks nice on you, Soma." Kota gave him a thumbs-up.

"Shut up." He grumbled avoiding their teasing eyes.

"Okay, time for us to change as well." Leader said pushing Sakuya and Alisa back to the room.

"W-what?" they all gasped.

"What? I did tell you that we have to change into this, right? It's unfair if Soma is the only one wearing this cute cupid/Satan costumes." She remarked.

It was Soma's turn to smirk at them.

"And, oh, Soma, come with us so that you won't sneak out on me again."

He only made an annoyed face. Just then the elevator opened and Lindow stepped out of it accompanied by the two new rookies. They all looked Soma with shocked. There was silence. Sakuya and the rest turned around to see what they were doing.

"Soma, hurry up" the first unit leader called out, totally oblivious to the weird atmosphere.

"Uhh-" Soma nodded, rushing back to the room.

After entering to their leader's room, the ones that were left behind blurted out laughing, making their stomach hurts.

The first unit fought the Sariel wearing a ridiculously cute cupid and satan outfit. Soma immediately dodged the light rays emitted by the Sariel. From behind him, their leader rushed below the Sariel and jumped into the air slashing the head of the Aragami with its weapon. She landed in front of him, making her little wings move like it was real.

_From behind you look like a cupid, but up front you're a little devil, Ritz Yanagi._

* * *

****omake****

Author: Rittan, what is your relationship with Yuzu Yanagi from the other fanfic?

Ritz: I'm her dark side *giggling evilly*

Yuzu: *appears from nowhere* what the hell are you talking about?

Author: Is that true, Yuzu-san?

Yuzu: You actually believe her nonsensical talk? *raised a brow*

Author: …

Ritz: It's not nonsense and I'm actually your sister!

Yuzu: I don't have a sister and I'm an only child! Wait! You said you were my dark side and now you're my sister? *confuse*

Ritz: I was left in the orphanage when you were born! So I'm your older sister! *sob*sob*

Yuzu: … *teary-eyed*

Author: You don't say you'll believe her? *smirks*

Yuzu: *realizes* W-wait! That's not it! I mean-

Ritz: Nah, that was a joke. *picking her nose with her pinky*

Author & Yuzu: *disgusted face*

Yuzu: *walks away* you're an idiot.

Author: Okay, I'll stop here because an idiot is ruining my fic.

Ritz: W-wait! *crying out* I-I'll be honest so don't leave me out of this fic.

Author: *stares*

Ritz: *straight face* I'll admit it; I'm not really her sister. We're not related by blood but she's actually my…

Yuzu: *slowly turns around*

**Author: *straight face* the omake ends here so wait for the continuation of this on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're all curious what Ritz looks like please refer to the games' character selection. Hair style 4, hair color 6, face 9**

* * *

"Hooray for beach!" Kota and Ritz exclaimed as the scenery of the beach appeared behind them.

_We could bathe under the sun, swim to our hearts content, play all we want and then see the beautiful sunset with our loved one._ Then, the scene in their minds where a boy and a girl is about to kiss were ripped off.

"We're going for a mission there not to take a vacation." Soma reminded them, arms crossed.

"Boo ~ Soma's a jerk, crashing an innocent child's dream!" Ritz pouted.

"Boo ~ Soma's just jealous 'cause he doesn't know the beauty of the beach." Kota did the same as his leader.

Soma was obviously pissed off at them, but he still keeps his cool.

"Will you two knock it off? We don't have all the time, so get your ass move." He said in a cold voice as he turns to leave.

"Oh! Wait, Soma! I totally almost forgot!" Ritz exclaimed and stood up then grabs Soma by the arm. "We have to find our clothes for today."

"So what will be the theme? Summer clothes?" Kota asked then followed the two from behind.

Alisa and Sakuya were left sitting on the couch.

"Another tortured moment for Soma." Sakuya sighed then smiled.

"I kind of feel sorry for him every time we had a mission." Alisa said as her eyes followed the three who was about to board the elevator.

"Yeah, but this is actually fun. Don't you think so?"

"I guess you're right." Alisa agreed then stood up. "Well then, how about we catch up with them?"

Sakuya nodded and both of them run towards the closing elevator.

"This is for you Sakuya and this one is for Alisa." Ritz both handed them a red and black bikini.

The two of them stared at it then, took it from Ritz's hand. They examined it and look satisfied.

"It's cute." Sakuya commented.

"Good. It will reveal your big chest and I bet lots of guys will fall of their heads when they see you." Ritz grinned, turning back to the closet to look for Soma and Kota's swimwear.

Alisa giggled from her statement while Sakuya, Soma and Kota were blushing really hard.

"Hmm… where did _that_ go?" Ritz mumbled as she scattered the swimwear on the floor.

Soma furrowed as he watched his leader examining every men's swimwear. _She only does not have a weird hobby but she's also a pervert. _He thought.

"I really can't find it." she said.

"What are you looking for?" Sakuya asked kneeling beside her.

"Hmm, the swimwear I wanted Soma to wear." She scratched her head then look for it again.

The other three stared at Soma then grinned. At this he turned red.

"What will it be?" Kota teased.

"Don't worry Soma, I bet it's not embarrassing." Sakuya assured him.

"Yeah! Not embarrassing but totally horrifying." Alisa countered as she watched Ritz.

Soma growled from embarrassment and at the same time annoyed from the funny comments his comrades throwing at him. He didn't say any word and walked towards the door when Ritz shouted.

"I found it!" Ritz raised the said swimwear unconsciously.

All four of them followed what her hands were holding. A moment of silence engulfed the room.

"What's wrong?" she innocently asked tilting her head.

Kota started laughing while Alisa and Sakuya still holding their laughter. Soma on the other hand was all dark; his long bangs were covering his eyes.

"Soma, here! I think it suits you." Ritz said handing him the yellow-colored _fundoshi._

He slowly raised his right hand. Thinking he would accept it, Ritz grinned. But instead of taking it from her, his hands reached out to her face and bam! She was slapped by a man!

She was still standing, face turning 90 degrees *coughed*, wide eyed like a fish and still holding onto the precious _fundoshi_ which exposed the printed smiley on the center.

* * *

*** Extras ***

Kota: *fidgeting*

Soma: *popped out vein*

Alisa: What's wrong Kota?

Kota: *pulls down his shirt to cover the swim wear* it's kind of embarrassing. *blushes*

Ritz: *looks down*

*popped out winking smiley tongue out on the screen*

Ritz: *thumbs-up/nosebleeds* I think it's perfect.

Soma: Pervert. *smacks Ritz on the head*

Ritz: *Still doing the thumbs-up while blood flows out from her nose like waterfalls*

* * *

****omake****

The continuation…

Author & Yuzu: *straight face*

Ritz: She's my…

Author & Yuzu: *serious face*

Ritz: She's my… underling *smirks & thumbs-up*

Yuzu: *runs towards Ritz with matching flying kick on the stomach* stop smirking with that idiotic face and I'm not your underling!

Ritz: *kneels on the ground for support and groans in pain*

Author: *Pales*

Yuzu: How can I be your underling when my fanfic was published right before yours? The underling here should be you. Right, Rittan? *clutches her knuckles with dark aura, eyes glowing and smiling like a devil*

Ritz: *trembles in a funny a way* H-hai! O-oneesama! *high pitched voice*

Yuzu: *turns to Author with threatening face* author-san, make sure that this idiot here IS my follower, okay?

Author: *gulps/trembling/high pitched voice* H-hai!

Yuzu: *smiles innocently with sparkle & flowers* Thank you.

Author & Ritz: *recovers/idiotic smile* Moe Moe kyun~* insert heart here*

**Thank you for reading! Please review again! **

Ritz: Ooh! How many times did Soma hit me today?! And that slapped on my beautiful and delicate face was really painful! Author-san you really like torturing people don't you!? Sadist! *puffed cheeks*

_A/N Fundoshi is __the traditional __Japanese __undergarment __for adult males, made from a length of __cotton__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally an update! PLease enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Do you think I look like a schoolgirl now?" Ritz asked Gina as she twirls around in front of the mirror.

Gina gave her a thumbs-up.

"Now, your turn!" she hand her a sailor uniform with a smug face.

Gina accepted it and started undressing. Ritz turned around and waited for her to finish.

"How do I look?" she heard Gina asked from behind.

She turned around and gave Gina a thumbs-up as well.

"You don't look like a 22 year-old woman." She grinned.

"Uhh- Thanks." *sweatdrop*

Once again she faced the mirror and something made her frown.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Something's missing." She replied.

Gina tilt her head to the side.

* * *

As Alisa waited for the elevator to open, Kota called out to her from behind.

"What do you want?" she asked not interested in the presence of the young man as she plays with her hair.

"Wanna watch the new episodes of Bugarally tonight?" he grinned.

"Hmm… let me think about it." she answered him.

"Just come to my room tonight. Oh, and if you find Ritz, tell her to come to."

"Why don't you invite her yourself?" Alisa smirked.

She could see a shade of pink appearing in his cheeks, just then the elevator make a sound signalling that the door was about to open.

"If you refuse to tell her directly, I might as well-"

She was cut off when someone grabbed her harshly from behind and covered her mouth. Two scary faces appeared from the shadow and point a bat in Kota's face.

"If you want to save your little girlfriend her, fight me like a man." Ritz said grinning evilly at Kota, who was speechless because of shocked.

Alisa got the chance to take Gina's hand out of her mouth and pushed her away, which was obvious that Gina let her go on purpose, and faced Ritz. Ritz was wearing a sailor uniform which lengthens to her knees. Ribbons loosen, hair much messed up than before and her skirt was somewhat torn on the sides. She even made the effort to make her eyes looked sharp.

"What the heck are you doing, Leader?" confused by the appearance of her friend.

"Don't call me leader, girly! It's _Banchou_!" Ritz hollered. "Gina, why'd you let her go?!" looking behind her.

Gina only gave her a stare. After giving her some eye language, Gina with her fast reflexed captured Alisa once again.

"Ah! G-Gina! Let me go!" Alisa struggled but her grip was tight.

"Let's go back where we left off," Ritz paused turning to Kota again. "Like I said before, if you want to save your girlfriend here come fight me like a man. I'll be waiting at the lobby."

She walked down the stairs like a boss while putting the bat over her shoulder, Gina following behind her and Alisa who was held captive. Only that time then that Kota finally came back to his senses.

"H-hey! What the hell are you two doing? And Alisa's not my girlfriend! Why are you acting like some crazy gang?" he followed behind them.

"Try act like a man for once, Kota. If not, you'll regret not saving Alisa." Gina said, poker faced.

Kota gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look but she only responded a smile and ignored him again. Alisa and him looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine. I'll play along." Kota sighed in defeat.

Ritz stopped walking and finally turned to him. She only smirked, throwing the bat on a corner and did her fighting stance.

"You're not serious, are you?" he gulped. *Sweatdrop*

Being a leader as she is, she impulsively charged an attack to Kota but before she could lay a hit on him-

"First Unit, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Tsubaki interrupted, standing between the two teens.

As if the time stops, Ritz didn't move an inch from where she was standing and still have the same position as she was about to hit Kota.

Ritz gulped and felt her sweat dripping down like waterfalls from her face. She could even feel Tsubaki's gaze piercing right through her. Same goes for Kota.

Gina, as well as Alisa was alert every time Tsubaki's gaze passed by them. Luckily, the only audience there were only Hibari and the merchant.

"Yanagi, if you're not doing anything else, meet me in my office AFTER you fixed yourself." Tsubaki eyed her up and down.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" she snapped then did a salute.

Tsubaki walked away and the guys were finally able to breathe freely.

"Good thing, Tsubaki came in time." Kota sighed in relief.

"Ritz, I think I should go now." Gina said.

"Oh… o-okay. Thanks for playing with me." She waved her goodbye.

"Were you two role-playing?" Alisa questioned her, hands on her hips.

"Ehe-ehehe…" Ritz only gave her a fake laugh while scratching her cheeks. *sweatdrop*

"I don't mind getting involved with your games but please let me know the next time you'll do this sort of things. You almost gave me a heart attack when you suddenly grabbed me and covered my mouth." Alisa scolded her.

"I know right?" Kota agreed hands behind his head. "But it's kind of fun though. Let me join next time, 'kay Ritz?" he winked.

Ritz nodded and grinned. Alisa, who was watching both of them from the sides, coughed a little to get their attention.

"Umm, so, leader, I think you should get going. Tsubaki might kill you this time if you're late for the millionth time." She said.s

"Oh! Right! Tsubaki!" Ritz exclaimed in panic then sprinted towards the elevator.

"Oh! And fix yourself before seeing her!" Kota shouted.

She only waved her hand and jump inside the elevator.

"Man, she's really difficult to handle." Kota scratched his head, bangs covering his face.

"But you're always on good terms with her and you're silly ideas even sync." Alisa muttered as she passed by him.

"Those aren't silly." He defended following behind her.

"Whatever." She deadpanned.

She suddenly stopped on her feet and looked over her shoulders.

"I forgot to tell her to watch bugarally with us tonight." She said. "Like I told you earlier, go tell her directly." And flipped her hair and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa carried the big delivery box all by herself she had received that morning and was currently walking towards the elevator. Once she entered, she put down the box slowly to the floor.

"Oooh! My back!" she bends her back to ease the aching and leaned onto the wall. "I hope this are all the things I had requested. I'll kill them for sure if they got this wrong again." She crossed her arms on her chest.

A second later, the elevator opened and once again she squatted, holds the box on both sides and carried it out of there. The box was too big for her to see what's in front of her. She only could see the sides and without her knowing she bumped onto something or someone.

She felt a soft touch in her hands from the front.

"Umm- K-Kota is that you?" he's the only person she could think of because the others from that floor were on a mission. To her surprised, no one answered. Her blush disappeared.

"Kota?" she peeked from the sides.

For some reason she could feel an intense glare from the other side. Slowly, the other person took the chanced to show his/her face to her.

Alisa tried her best to see that person. But as soon as she saw it, her face became pale and horrified. Behind the box she carried, a face of _something,_ was definitely giving her a rape face. She even could see that eerie aura his emitting.

"W-what the-"she gasped.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, Soma wore his usual clothes. After that, he went out of his room not wearing his hoodie. He took a glanced on his right. He wondered if Ritz was still sleeping because it was past the time she usually get up and he didn't heard any annoying sound coming from the other side of the wall in his room.

Every day, before he could complete his sleeping hours, he would be surprised when loud sounds would knock on his dreamland, making him wake up. He could still remember her reasoned out that it was her way to change his sleeping habit which is getting up late.

"For once, she became silent." He mumbled then started to walk.

Every step that he makes, he could hear a thud. He stopped. Nothing. He walked again. He could hear it again but this time much louder. Now he was sure that it's not him making that loud thud or whatever it is. When he passed by the vending machine, the loud sound stopped. He had also stopped in front of the elevator then slowly looked behind him.

His face turned shocked at the same time he was speechless. Standing in front of the vending machine was someone wearing a black animal costume. Much like a wild pig whose nose is a heart and were upside down. Yep, definitely a wild pig for him, for this wild black piggy was kicking the poor machine and chanting, more like cursing, something under his breathe. Piggy then slowly turned to him. He gulped.

* * *

"Hmm, should I ask Ritz to accompany me in a mission?" Kanon asked herself as she was sitting on the desk in the sick bay.

She sighed.

"But I don't know if I could keep up with her today. These past few days she's been totally hyper. I get tired just by watching her." She sighed again.

She closed her eyes for a while to think.

"I could ask someone to help me, but all of them always had excuses." She pouted. "It's not like my damn fault that they always got blown away. I always told them before the mission not to get in my way~."

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that someone came in. The person slowly walked behind her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked turning her head with a smile but then turned into someone who's soul left her body.

She could faint any seconds now from the shocked when her face meets the scary piggy's face up close.

* * *

Lindow's laughed echoed through the lobby when Kota reported to him about a black pig being seen wondering inside their headquarters and scaring their fellow God Eaters. Gossips spread too fast while improving the original story.

"This is no laughing matter, Lindow! I think that pig is cursing us for slaying its fellow Aragamis." Kota insisted.

"How can that be? There's no such thing like ghost or a curse. You're being paranoid." He assured him.

Kota kept his mouth shut and thought of what Lindow said.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Rittan around. Where could she be?" Lindow mentioned then searched for the girl around with his eyes.

"I haven't also seen her. Maybe she's in a mission?" Kota replied.

"Hey, Hibari!" Lindow called out to the operator girl below. "Did Rittan take on a mission today?"

"No, she didn't." the girl answered.

"Lindow~" a voice from somewhere called out to him.

It sends shivers down to Lindow's spine the way the voice said his name. Both guys searched for it and found someone hiding inside the elevator. They both took a peeked and saw the black pig sitting down on the corner of the elevator and were drawing a circle on the floor.

"I told you, we'll be cursed if we saw the pig. He's already making a spell for us." Kota whispered *fish-eyed*.

Lindow gave him a poor look.

"Lindow~" he heard his name again so he turn his attention to the pig on the corner.

"It's hard to move in this kind of costume. What should I do? I really really REALLY want to wear this in the battle field." The pig faced them teary-eyed (_a/n just imagine it XD_).

* * *

The Vajra fell on his knees making the earth beneath the first unit shake.

"That was close." Sakuya sighed and gave Kota a tap on the back. "It's a good thing the leader got your back."

"I won't let anything bad happen to my friends." Ritz thumbs-up, still wearing the pig head but had her clothes change.

"Right back at you." Soma countered standing beside her, face all wrinkled.

"Ooh~ Soma can't still move on from what happened before?" she joked, patting his back with all her might.

"Stop hitting me!" Soma said in annoyance and slapped her pig head hard making it turn 360 degrees angle.

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed this! What's with me and the elevator~? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyaaaa! Guys! Sorry for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaate update! I apologize! *bows***

**Finally, here's chapter 5! I made this on whim. I just have to write this before it disappears and my brain won't work again. (-_-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GEB.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"…"

Ritz leaned forward to get a closer look of her own reflection in the mirror. She squint her eyes, raise her brow and twist her lips, then move away from the mirror with a contented look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, close her eyes and nod twice as if agreeing on what she's been thinking.

After a while, she twirled and again observed herself. That was when she had realized something that made her so shocked.

**An hour earlier.**

The first unit were on their way back to the Den after a mission on the Sunken Grid. Soma and Kota were arguing again whereas Alisa and Ritz were having a girl chat.

"Leader, you should wear more girly clothing next time. I bet Soma will change his impression of you." Alisa said in a low voice just enough for the both of them to hear.

"Huh? Why?" asked Ritz raising a brow.

"Well, you always complain about how he teased and treated you like a boy instead of a girl. I just thought that maybe once if you try changing your image and show him that you're also a girl, he'll change his mind." Alisa explained to her.

"…"

She glanced at the two guys sitting across them then thought about it. It's true that that Soma brat doesn't see her as a girl and that made her pissed. It's one of the reason why she's not popular with the guys, the popular type that guys would flocked over *cough*. It was also part of her dream to have a harem of her own despite in this bloodthirsty era.

"Leader?" Alisa waved her hand in front of her friend.

"Sounds childish but I guess I'll give it a try." She responded.

"Great! I can help you with that!" Alisa chirped clasping both of her hands.

She smiled and suddenly something hit her.

"Alisa! I had a brilliant most brilliant among brilliant idea just now!" she blurted out, jumping out from her seat surprising Alisa and the two boys.

"Uh- huh…" Alisa hesitantly nod and sweat drop.

"What are you up to now?" Soma asked in the background whilst Ritz had a playful smile on her face.

When they finally arrived at the Den, Ritz told her so called _brilliant idea _to the team.

"So, we will exchange clothes for the next missions. This will continue on until our original outfit came back to us. And so that it will be fair for everyone to try out each other's clothes." She gave them a wide smile showing her teeth. (A/N they had a spare clothes of course to let the other used it or whatever. orz)

She received an instant smacked from Soma, who was releasing a dark aura behind her.

"Do it and you're dead." He threatened her, making her tremble in a funny way.

At this moment, the elevator opened and stepping out from it was Lindow. After seeing him, Ritz immediately took cover behind him.

"Heh! Try it if you can!" she mocked pointing an accusing shaky finger at Soma.

She heard him clicked his tongue and glared at her more. With that, she fully hid herself behind the ex-Leader and became the screaming lady in a painting.

**Back to present.**

There's only little amount of light coming inside the unit leader's room as she stands before the mirror wearing the same clothing as Alisa's. She evilly smiled at herself exposing her sharp teeth like that of a shark's but then, she stopped halfway. The moment she put on the clothes, there's been bugging her ever since.

"Something's missing." She mumbled, bangs covering her eyes.

The outfit were fitting nicely to her body but something was off. What was Alisa's _tricked _to make all the guys drool over her? Then, it hit her like the blade she used to cut an Aragami. Slowly, she moved her hands to her chest and touched it. There's nothing there. She froze upon realizing the secret to have the guys notice you. The big soft bouncy charm that every girl were proud of was nowhere to be found.

Dramatically, she sat on the cold ground and tears flowed out in the corner of her eyes. She bit a handkerchief who knows where that came from to add more drama.

"Why does it have to be _that?!_ There's no point wearing these clothes if there's nothing to show off!" she cried. "Curse those bouncy charms!"

Somewhere inside the den a certain Russian girl sneezed.


	6. Chapter 6

**It continues!**

"So she's still depressed about what happened the other day." Kota said as he and Alisa looked for a vacant seat in the cafeteria, carrying their food on a tray.

"Yeah." Alisa sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. She's been glaring at me and…" a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Kota, unexpectedly, knew right away what she meant. This made him blush a little and sweat drop.

Lately, their leader was being _childish_. She's been glaring at Alisa, bullying her, glaring at her again and sometimes be friendly with her like the old days. And it all began the day after she tried out one of Alisa's clothes and who knows what happened to her.

"Hey!" a voice called out to them from the other side of the cafeteria.

They both turned around and saw Sakuya waving at them. She was with Soma and they walked their way to them.

"Where's Ritz?" Sakuya asked Kota the moment he sat down beside Soma.

The two teens exchange looks and turned to Sakuya again. The latter only cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, " Alisa paused. "She's-"

Alisa was cut off when Sakuya spoke.

"Oh- I get it. She's still bothered by the clothes." Sakuya chuckled.

While they continue to chatter, the other Gods Eater inside cafeteria noticed a certain gray-_ish_ haired leader who just walked in and their gaze followed that person. Unaware of the presence that was coming closer to the first unit members; the person opened her mouth and slammed her hand on their table making them startled.

"Kota~" Ritz called in a sing song voice.

Sakuya gave a fake smile at the same time Soma's face became dark. Alisa and Kota turned to see their leader _smiling_ at them; a kind of smile that make them nervous for some unknown reason.

"What… are… you…" Kota's voice trailed off when he noticed what he's leader was wearing. "..doing?" he finished.

"I gave up on Alisa's clothes and tried yours instead." A sheepish grin formed on her face.

"Oh my! Leader you look like Kota #2!" Alisa commented as her face lit up.

"Well~" she blushed at the comment and somewhat embarrassed.

"What are you fidgety about? It could be a compliment or an insult." Soma smirked at the same time his elbow rested on the table and his hand supported his chin.

Her bashful face was replaced by an annoyed look. She shot a glare at him, a deadly one.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Kota exclaimed at Soma's statement, vein popping on his temples but the two ignored him.

There was electricity connecting Soma's and Ritz's stares. Sakuya and Alisa were exchanging looks while Kota still grumbled beside them overlooking the tension filling up the room.

All of a sudden, Lindow appeared out of nowhere wearing his trade mark smile.

"Yo! What's up?" he greeted them ignoring the atmosphere.

"H-hey Lindow…" Alisa sweat dropped.

He turned to Soma and Ritz noticing only Ritz's clothes.

"Oh~" he gasped. "Changing your style, I see."

The two looked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Lindow~!" Kota sobbed as he clinged to Lindow.

"Wh-?! Kota!" he exclaimed.

"Soma's being a big bully!" he reported like a child to his mother.

Soma avoided his gazed from the man. Lindow sweat drop.

"So, what's the problem here?" he scratched his head and glanced at Ritz.

The girl didn't respond. She only stared at him and to their surprised she started taking off her blouse. Sakuya and Alisa immediately run to her side and stop her.

"Noooo! I don't want to be Kota!" she whined insisting to take her clothes off.

"What's wrong being me?!" Kota retorted.

"Ritz calm down!" Sakuya hollered.

"Leader!" Alisa seconded the motion.

Lindow desperately sighed at the scene in front of him.

"Soma-" he looked around but the boy was nowhere to be found. He sighed again.

* * *

**I feel Soma's and Ritz's personality got mixed up *sigh*. Soma's being a bully here~ and I also love to bully Ritz ~ ****GAWD! whatamidoing!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading~ ohohohoho **

**See you next update! ****( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


End file.
